Building your own Path
by revamped20
Summary: What if Harry's life with the Dursleys was not that bad? What if comes to visit is family only to get a surprise? What effect does this have on the future? Good Dursleys, Good Dumbledore, will eventually be Harry Potter x Selena Malfoy (female Draco Malfoy).
1. Chapter 1

Building your own Path

Harry Potter/Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Their respective owners own the rights to these two universes. I just came up with this story.

Summary: What if Harry's life with the Dursleys was not that bad? What if comes to visit is family only to get a surprise? What effect does this have on the future? Good Dursleys, Good Dumbledore, will eventually be Harry Potter x Selena Malfoy (female Draco Malfoy).

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"/Hi/" Prophecies or Gods is speaking.

'_Hi_' Gods is thinking.

Prologue: Demigods in The Alley

"Mom how much longer until Harry gets back?" asked a boy who missed his cousin.

"Your father should be back with him any second Dudley." said the mother.

As if she was psychic the doors on the car shut and two people walked in.

"So uncle Vernon what needs repair?" asked Harry.

"Not much although there are a few steps lose. Do you think you can fix those?" asked Vernon.

"Really uncle Vernon give me something hard to do." said Harry.

"You are relaxing right now young man we have not seen you in a year and all you want to do is work." said the mother hugging Harry.

"I missed you to aunt Petunia." said Harry hugging her back.

"So Harry what was happened since you went to camp?" asked Petunia.

"I found out why the weather was so weird last year." said Harry as he walked into the kitchen.

"Does it have to do with you know who's?" asked Vernon who knew that saying the name gave them power.

"Yes let's just say that Mr. Z and Mr. P were having an argument over what happened to Mr. Z's symbol of power." said Harry.

"What happened?" asked Dudley.

"Well Mr. Z believed the Mr. P's son Percy took his symbol, which come to find Percy did not take. We found out that Luke stole it to start a war between the gods so that when the war was over he could take over and rebuild the world the way he liked." said Harry in a sad tone.

"Harry are you ok?" asked Petunia noticing his left arm.

"I am fine I heart my left arm when some monsters got past the borders and attacked the camp." said Harry slowly taking off his coat.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Dudley.

"No I lost two brothers a several friends during the attack. You know it is hard to watch someone die, but I accept that they died in battle and that they died protecting their brothers, sisters, or even their friends. My hope is that Lord Hades is merciful and allows them passage to Elysium. I also hope that on the day that I die; I get into Elysium so that I can see my mother and stepfather." said Harry.

"Well I hope you do too. But not for a long time." said Petunia.

They sat down for lunch talked some more when the mail flap fluttered. Dudley got the mail is attention was on two strange letters.

"Harry there is a letter for you." said Dudley.

"It must be my Hogwarts letter." said Harry.

"You know about Hogwarts?" asked Vernon.

"One of my brothers got his letter at camp he was surprised mine did not come with the others but what can you do." said Harry.

"I also have a Hogwarts letter." said Dudley.

"I am so proud of you Dudley." said Petunia.

"Me too show those wizards what you can do Dudley." said Vernon.

"Do we know how to get there?" asked Harry.

"I remember where we go ask for help. It is a place called Leaky Cauldron and we can ask the barman for help." said Petunia.

"We will go tomorrow to let Harry get over his jet lag." said Vernon.

For the rest of the day they talked about what had happened while Harry did the work on the steps which took thirty minutes at most to repair. They had dinner watched some tv then they went to bed.

The next day they got up the next day had breakfast and left to do the shopping for Hogwarts.

When they arrived at a shopping like area they parked and got out and started to look for the entrance. Harry started walking to a building which his aunt and uncle saw when Harry told them where it was.

"The Leaky Cauldron a restaurant, bar, and a hotel all rolled into one." said Petunia.

"Ok so now how do we get to the alley?" asked Vernon.

As they were looking around Petunia an asked, "Hagrid is that you?"

"Ah Petunia how are you doing?" asked Hagrid.

"I am doing fine Hagrid. I am here so Harry and my son to get their school supplies." said Petunia.

"Harry is that you nice to see you again the last time I saw you were a baby. You look a lot like your dad but you've got your mother's eyes though." said Hagrid.

"I look like my father- oh thank you. Are you a half giant by any chance?" asked Harry.

"I am and proud of it." said Hagrid.

"Hagrid would not hurt anyone if that is what you are wondering. He was nice to me and Lily. Although some of his food is a bit tough to eat." said Petunia.

"Alright let's get you two your setup for school." said Hagrid as he directed them out of the pub.

"Interesting way to get into the Alley." said Dudley.

"Alright let me remember three up and two across. Welcome to Diagon Alley." said Hagrid as an archway took shape.

The group walked through the archway. When they entered the alley all the sites caused Harry and Dudley to say, "Wow."

As they walked down the alley Hagrid said, "We should stop of at Gringotts so you can get your money."

"I have money?" asked Harry.

"Of course you don't think your parents didn't leave you anything did you." said Hagrid.

"I guess not." said Harry.

As they walked to Gringotts Harry meet up with another son of Hephaestus. Although they did not say hi they gave each other a nod which they knew as good to see you again.

When they got to the entrance they both saw an engraving which read.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed__  
__'Of what awaits the son of greed__  
__'For those who take, but do not earn,__  
__'Must pay most dearly in their turn.__  
__'So if you seek beneath our floors__  
__'A treasure that was never yours,__  
__'Thief, you have been warned, beware__  
__'Of finding more than treasure there._

'I hope that none of Lord Hermes children read this.' thought Harry.

As they walked into Gringotts bells rang twice went in the director's office the director immediately looked to see who came in. When he saw two three kids he picked up a special monocle and looked out over the crowd again. He ordered two sets of royal guards down to the lobby.

In the lobby everything stopped when two sets of goblins walking out fallowing the director. The director then said in a authoritative voice, "I welcome two children of Lord Hephaestus into Gringotts will you and your parties fallow me."

Harry, his brother, and the people who came with them were surrounded by the royal goblin guards an lead to the director's office where seats were arranged for everyone including Hagrid. The two sons of Hephaestus sat in what looked like thrones.

"As I said in the lobby welcome children of Lord Hephaestus how might we help you?" asked the director.

"First I would like to know your name kind goblin." said Harry.

This request shocked the goblins because no one ever showed any kindness to a goblin. "M-my name I'd Ragnok I am the current director of Gringotts my lord." said Ragnok.

"You do not need to call us Lord my name is Zacharias Smith and this is my half-brother Harry Potter." said Smith.

"I understand what you are saying my lord but for us goblins it is an honor to have a child of one of our Lords in our bank. When the other Gringotts banks hear that I had not one but two children of Lord Hephaestus in my bank then finally the American branch will not be able to spout that Lord Hephaestus praises them more." said Ragnok.

"_I do not show favor to any of the goblin clans because I feared this thing might happen and that a war might break out_." said Hephaestus in both his sons heads.

"Dad says he does not want to show any favor to any of the goblin clans because he feared that war might break out if he showed to much favor on one clan." said Harry.

"Your father said something to you just now?" asked a goblin.

"Yes he did Mr?" asked Harry.

"Griphook my lord. I am a teller who is watches over the Potter family vaults." said Griphook.

"But James Potter was not my father how do I have access to the Potter's vaults?" asked Harry.

"I believe Lord Potter made you his heir even though you are the son of Lord Hephaestus." said Griphook.

"What may Gringotts do for you my Lords?" asked Ragnok.

"Well I need to go to the Smith vault so I can school supplies." said Smith.

"I need to get money from the Potter vault for the same reason I also need a vault set up for my cousin." said Harry.

"Very well Sharktooth will you take these two the Smith vault." said Ragnok.

"Yes sir." said Sharktooth.

"Now Lord Potter your vaults hold quite a bit of money. If you do not what is the muggle term "burn through your money" you and several generations down the road will be able to live comfortably without having to work." said Ragnok.

"Is it possible for me to set up a trust for my cousin?" asked Harry.

"Harry that's your money." said Petunia.

"I know I just want to repay you all for taking me in as a baby. Also think of it as a way for Dudley to help Dudley be like my mom. My mom was a muggleborn and look what she showed the magical world, I want to give Dudley that chance as well." said Harry.

"Then I will not let you down cousin." said Dudley.

"I know you will not let me down." said Dudley.

"I know you won't." said Harry.

"Very well my lord if that is all then I will have someone take you to your vault." said Ragnok.

"Griphook would you watch over my cousin's trust vault?" asked Harry.

"Y-y-yes my lord it would be an honor to keep watch of your cousin's trust vault." said Griphook.

"Good, would it be wise for me to believe that the goblins do business not just in the wizard world but also in the muggle world." said Harry.

"You would be correct my lord." said Ragnok.

"If it would not be too much trouble for you Griphook could you also see about making purchases that would make both me and the goblins a lot of money. If it does really well the goblins get twenty percent of whatever is made. Then the eighty percent gets spilt between my and Dudley's vaults." said Harry.

"My lord thank you for the trust I will not let you down." said Griphook.

"I know my father trusted your race with the knowledge on how to build and use a forge, I can at least trust your race to help me and my family make money." said Harry.

"As Griphook has said; thank you for your trust that you place in us my Lord. Now would you like someone take you down to your vault to get your money?" asked Ragnok.

"That would be nice thank you." said Harry.

After they finished with the bank they started shopping for school supplies. First stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. When they walked in they saw a squat witch dressed in mauve smiling she asked them, "Hogwarts, dear? I get a lot of them around this time. When I get finished with this young lady I will be able to help you."

"Hello the name is Selena Malfoy." said Selena.

"Harry Potter and this is my muggleborn cousin Dudley Dursley." said Harry.

"Nice to meet the both of you my mom should be back with my books and then we are going to Ollivanders Wand Shop for my wand." said Selena.

"Selena how is it going?" asked a woman walking in.

"I think we are almost done mom. I want you to meet some people." said Selena.

'Please tell me they are not like her father.' thought Selena's step-mother as she walked into the back to see a female and three males an asked politely, "Hello I am Narcissa Malfoy and you are?"

"I am Harry Potter; these are my two wonderful muggle relatives Vernon and Petunia Dursley and this is my cousin Dudley Dursley he is muggleborn." introduced Harry.

"Nice to meet you." said Narcissa.

"It is our pleasure ma'am you have a kind and wonderful daughter." said Vernon.

This caused Selena to blush.

"I hope so I taught how to behave in public not her father. I may be her st- mother but I will not have her Miss Behaving." said Narcissa hoping no one caught the slip up.

"You are the greatest mom in the world." said Selena.

"Thank you for saying that Selena; now which do you two think you will be in?" asked Narcissa.

"From what some of the older campers that are also Hogwarts students say that we go into whatever house best suits us but I hope for Hufflepuff." said Harry.

"Why are you hoping for Hufflepuff?" asked Selena.

"Well the other campers say that they are hard workers and that is like me I just hope that it over shines the courage I have that helps me be the a half-blood." said Harry.

"Alright dear you are done. Now on to you young man." said Madam Malkin.

"See you at Hogwarts you two." said Selena waving to Harry and Dudley.

"I hope we get into a house with her she seams nice." said Dudley.

"Me too but hopefully we can be friends even if we are not in the same house. Madam I was wondering if you had an short sleeved and fire retardant robes?" asked Harry.

"I do have some fire retardant robes but they do not have short sleeves." said Madam Malkin.

"Ok would you be able to make the fire retardant robes have adjustable sleeves?" asked Harry.

"Yes I can but it might take a week." said Madam Malkin.

"That is fine with me take as much time as you need." said Harry.

When they finished getting Dudley's robes they left Madam Malkin's an headed to Flourish and Blotts to get their books and the other stores their other school supplies. They had only two items left to get wands and an animal. They headed to the wand store Ollivanders first which had both boys happy.

When they walked into Ollivanders they heard shuffling of boxes and other things. But one thing that drew their eyes was a bushy haired girl trying wands.

"A tricky costumer eh." said a man behind the counter.

"I'm sorry sir." said the girl.

"Do not worry young lady we will find your wand." said the man.

She finally found her wand which caused the man to cheer, "Well done you were a tricky customer but we found our wand 10 and 3/4 inches vine wood with a dragon hearthstring that will eight gallons young lady."

The girl paid an left with a wide smile on her face and saying out loud to herself that she was going to learn as many spells can when she got home.

"Welcome to Ollivanders how may I help you?" asked the man.

"We are here to get our wands." said Harry.

"Petunia how are you doing?" asked the man.

"I am doing fine Mr. Ollivander my son and nephew are here for their first wand." said Petunia.

"A Mr. Potter I remember every wand that I have ever sold your mother's wand was 10 and 1/4 inches with willow wood it was swishy and good for charms and your stepfather's wand was 11 inches with mahogany wood it was pliable and good for transfiguration. Well enough about the past let's get you two your wands." said Ollivander.

It took Dudley a few tries to find his wand but he got it. Finding Harry's wand was a bit harder. But when they did find it Ollivander said, "Curious Mr. Potter I remember every wand I have ever made or sold this wand I made but it disappeared a year and a half ago."

"_Son this is your wand we improved it so that it can hide your chosen weapon. When you get a chance thank Athena and Hecate_." said Hephaestus in Harry's head.

'I will father and thank you for telling me.' thought Harry.

"It is nice to see it again I do not know how it got back but magic is not always understandable. I hope you do great thing because the brother of this wand gave you that scar. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible things but for a dark wizard they were great things." said Ollivander.

As they left Ollivanders all three Dursleys could see what looked like anger, sadness, and fear. It was not until Dudley spoke up saying, "Look Harry is that the girl we meet at the robe shop let's go over and say hi."

"Dudley wait." said Harry as Dudley pushed him over to where the girl and her mom were eating ice cream.

"Hello again we wanted to come over and say high and get some ice cream. So I will leave Harry here and go get the ice cream." said Dudley.

"Sorry Dudley tends to act before he thinks." said Harry.

"He will do well in Gryffindor then." said Selena.

"Do the both of you have everything?" asked Narcissa.

"We got everything except for an animal companion I am hoping for an owl." Harry said out loud but thinking, 'If Lady Athena will allow me to get one as a friend.'

"Owls are very useful animals." said Selena.

"They are also smart and loyal to their friends." said Harry.

"I forgot that maybe you can come with us to get my owl." said Selena.

"If it is ok with your mom." said Harry.

"I have no problem with you coming along." said Narcissa.

Dudley returned with the ice cream and him and Harry ate it with Selena, Narcissa, and Dudley's parents. When they finished they walked over to Eeylops Owl Emporium and started to look at the different owls.

As Harry walked through the store a female snowy owl landed on his shoulder and hooted the this was her wizard. Harry looked at the owl and said, "I am honored that Lady Athena allowed me to become your friend I hope I can prove to you that I am worth of your trust."

"/Her name is Hedwig and she will help you protect my daughter from her father and bring her to Camp Half-Blood/." said Athena in Harry's head.

'Lady Athena I thank you for the trust you have out in me. I will complete this quest along with the long term quest Lord Hades has asked of me.' thought Harry knowing that Athena had heard him.

"Harry look I also got a snowy white owl." said Selena.

"Boy or girl?" asked Harry.

"His name is Michael and he chooses me I am so lucky." said Selena.

"That's so cool Selena I also got chosen by a snowy white owl and her name is Hedwig would you like to meet her?" asked Harry.

"Nice to meet you Hedwig you are a beautiful owl." said Selena not noticing that Hedwig and some of the other owls doing something that resembled bowing.

'Maybe she is Lady Athena's daughter.' thought Harry as he picked up on the owls bowing to Selena.

"_When you get her to camp I will claim her as my daughter it is up to you to get her there and protect her_." Athena said in Harry's head.

'I will protect her Lady Athena.' thought Harry.

Dudley found a male barn owl he named Apollo for two reasons the first was Apollo his favorite Greek god and the second reason was because the owl was brown with a bright yellow spot on his back. This caused Harry and the Durleys to chuckle at the irony of the owls name.

With the last of the shopping done both groups left to head back to their respective homes. When the Durleys returned home an owl was sitting on one of the window seals with a letter on it leg. The letter contained Harry and Dudley's tickets to a train called the Hogwarts Express which they found out would leave on September 1st. So for the days leading up until they left for Hogwarts the boys looked at their books and the family visited some interesting sites around London.

A/N: I hope you enjoy my story.  
As always Read and Review.

Known Demigods:

Harry Potter  
Son of Hephaestus

Zacharias Smith  
Son of Hephaestus

Selena Malfoy  
Daughter of ?

Question?  
Who is Selena's mother? Who else is a demigod and who is their father or mother (can also be a minor Go)?


	2. A train ride and an interesting sorting

Building your own Path

Harry Potter/Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Their respective owners own the rights to these two universes. I just came up with this story.

Summary: What if Harry's life with the Dursleys was not that bad? What if comes to visit is family only to get a surprise? What effect does this have on the future? Good Dursleys, Good Dumbledore, will eventually be Harry Potter x Selena Malfoy (female Draco Malfoy).

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" non-mortal voice is speaking.

'_Hi_' non-mortal is thinking.

Chapter 1: A train ride and an interesting sorting.

As September 1st rolled both Harry and Dudley rushing to get their final things ready for school Petunia called them down for breakfast.

"Boys get down here I want you to have time for a good breakfast." said Petunia.

"Yes mom/aunt Petunia." said Dudley and Harry both coming down the steps.

When everyone was settled in they started to except for Harry who went over to the fire place lite it an offered some to his father and then put out the flames.

"I am glad we were able to keep a real fireplace instead of one of those electrical fireplaces." said Harry.

"It does give this house more value I we ever have to move out." said Vernon.

"Boys are you both finished packing?" asked Petunia. When she did not receive an answer she looked at the boys and shook her head.

"We are all most done aunt Petunia. I just have a couple things left before I am ready." said Harry.

"I have one last thing to pack then I will be ready mum." said Dudley.

"Well finish breakfast then finishing up your train leaves at 11 and I want to be there an hour early so that you can get a good compartment. Harry your mom always said the best compartments are near the middle of the train and they tend to get taken fast." said Petunia.

"Well I guess that we need to hurry up and get finished." said Dudley.

"It is a good thing that Madam Malkins finished the robs then sent them to me." said Harry.

As the family finished breakfast, Harry and Dudley finished packing their trunks they looked at the clock which read a little before 10 o'clock.

"Alright boys let's get the car packed and on our way to Kings Crossing." said Vernon.

As they left the house both boys talked about what they might be interested in at school and they might do at school. As they got into kings crossing they headed to where the platform should be but there was nothing there.

"Aunt Petunia are you sure it is around here?" asked Harry.

"It has been awhile but the entrance to platform 9 3/4 should be around here somewhere." said Petunia.

"After all this time you forgot where the entrance is Petunia dear." said a motherly female voice.

"Mrs. Weasley it's been too long. How have you been?" asked Petunia.

"It's Molly dear and I am doing fine sending my last boy off to Hogwarts." said Molly sadly.

"I know I am sending my own son and my nephew Harry of to Hogwarts too." said Petunia.

"So that is where you have been Harry. I am sorry I have not introduced myself and my family. I am Molly Weasley this is my third oldest Percy Weasley. The twins are Fred and George Weasley, the youngest son Ronald Weasley he likes to he called Ron and my lovely daughter Ginny Weasley." said Molly introducing her family.

"Since you already know me and my aunt, all that left for you to meet are my uncle Vernon and my cousin Dudley." said Harry introducing his family.

"Nice meet you. Now you want to get onto the platform so that you get on the Hogwarts express correct?" asked Molly.

Both boys nodded yes.

"What you have to do is go between the barrier between platform 9 and 10 then walk through, if you are nervous then better take a bit of a run." explained Molly.

"See you on the other side Dudley." said Harry as ran through the barrier an onto platform 9 3/4.

Dudley came through a few seconds later with his mom and dad.

"Well behave boys and show them what you two can do." said Vernon.

"Both of you be careful and try to make friends." said Petunia.

Both boys gave Vernon and Petunia a hug then got their trunks and cages on the train an started to look for a compartment. When they found a compartment they stowed their trunks and let their owls out of the cages so that the owls could stretch their wings. They did not have to wait long for the compartment door to open up.

"Do you mind if I sit here Harry?" asked Selena.

"It is fine with me." said Harry getting up to help her with her trunk.

"You let your owls out?" questioned Selena.

"They have been in their cages for a while so that they can stretch and relax. Because a happy owl means that you are taking care of him or her. And it will make Lady Athena happy." said Harry.

"That makes sense- wait did you say Lady Athena as in the Ancient Greek Goddess Athena the goddess of wisdom?" questioned Selena.

"Yes she allowed me to be friends with Hedwig." said Harry.

"You talk over as if she is real and you worship her." said Selena.

"Worship I do sometimes give her and the other gods offerings as a sign that I believe and am thankful for what I have. Do you not worship Lady Athena who gives you knowledge of what you learn or Lady Hecate who gave you the ability to use magic?" asked Harry.

"I was born with my magic." said Selena.

"Says who?" asked Dudley.

"My father." said Selena saying the last word with a bit of anger in it.

"What do you believe?" asked Harry.

"I don't know-" Selena started to say before she was interrupted.

"Can I sit here everywhere else is full." said a red haired boy.

"If it ok with them Ron." said Selena.

"Selena Malfoy one of the only good Malfoys to ever be alive." said Ron.

"Thanks, how's your sister?" asked Selena.

"She is doing fine. She can't wait to come next year." said Ron.

Not much happened except for a bushy haired girl came by looking for a toad which had escaped it owner. The only other thing was a sweet trolley came by asking if they wanted any sweets. They bought quite a bit of candy.

As they train came to a stop at the station a voice said to leave their things on the train because it would be taken up to their room after they were sorted into their house. After they exited the train Harry and Dudley heard a voice that made them smile.

"First years this way, everyone else to the carriages." said Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" yelled Harry and Dudley.

"Good to see you two again now fallow the rest of the first years." said Hagrid.

As the groups of people went of in the directions that they needed to go the first years getting to the boats with Hagrid. When they go toy the boat Hagrid said, "No more than four to a boat."

Harry, Dudley, Selena, and Ron got into a boat and waited for the rest of the boats to fill up.

"You'll be getting your for sight of Hogwarts in a few minutes." said Hagrid. As the boats set off with a command from Hagrid the first years got their first site off for Hogwarts.

When the castle came into view oohs were heard. As they got closer to the school Hagrid said, "Everyone duck your heads." Which everyone did as they went under some low hanging vines. When the boats came into dock and everyone had their things they walked up to a set of heavy wooden doors. Harry meets back up with his half-brother Zacharias.

'I've seen better.' thought Harry. He then heard a chuckle in his head.

Hagrid knocked on the door and a stern woman opened the door to which Hagrid said, "Professor McGonagall the first years."

"Thank you Hagrid I will take them from here." said Professor McGonagall who lead them through the door into a large hallway.

'I've seen bigger.' thought Harry.

As Harry and Zacharias walked through the Hallway all the statues jump off their pedestals and kneeled as both of them came walking by. This caught the professor's attention and she asked one of the statues what it was doing. The Statue responded by saying, "_We are paying respect to the children of our creator_." Professor McGonagall let it go but thought she should look into it.

When the finally reached the great hall the first years who were on a single file line and they fallowed professor McGonagall who told them to wait until the sorting to begin. Everyone in the great hall stared at the hat on the three legged stool.

The hat then started to sing:

"_**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**_

_**But don't judge on what you see,**_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find**_

_**A smarter hat than me.**_

_**You can keep your bowlers black,**_

_**Your top hats sleek and tall,**_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**_

_**And I can cap them all.**_

_**There's nothing hidden in your head**_

_**The Sorting Hat can't see,**_

_**So try me on and I will tell you**_

_**Where you ought to be.**_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor,**_

_**Where dwell the brave at heart,**_

_**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**_

_**Set Gryffindors apart;**_

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**_

_**Where they are just and loyal,**_

_**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**_

_**And unafraid of toil;**_

_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**_

_**if you've a ready mind,**_

_**Where those of wit and learning,**_

_**Will always find their kind;**_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin**_

_**You'll make your real friends,**_

_**Those cunning folk use any means**_

_**To achieve their ends.**_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**_

_**And don't get in a flap!**_

_**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**_

_**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**_

When the hat finished its song everyone in the hall burst into applause. The hat then bowed to each of the four tables and then it became still again.

"That was amazing I wonder how it was made." Harry said out loud.

(A/N: I am not going to hear the sorting for the characters. I will go through the more interesting ones.)

Abbott, Hannah - Hufflepuff

Bones, Susan - Hufflepuff

Boot, Terry - Ravenclaw

Brocklehurst, Mandy - Ravenclaw

Brown, Lavender - Gryffindor

Bulstrobe, Nillicent - Slytherin

Corner, Michale - Ravenclaw

Cornfoot, Stephen - Ravenclaw

Crabbe, Vincent - Slytherin

Davis, Tracy – Slytherin

Dursley, Dudley was called out and the hat had barely touched his head when it yelled, "_Hufflepuff_!"

Entwhistle, Kevin - Ravenclaw

Golstein, Anthony - Ravenclaw

Goyle, Gregory - Slytherin

Granger, Hermione was called out and a bushy haired girl stepped forward. Hwne she put the hat on her head she heard "_Interesting a girl who does not know her mother but is loved by her step-mother as if she is her own daughter. Enough about your family life which house should I put you in? Quite a brilliant mind you have Ravenclaw would love to have a sister in her house, but courage that would make Gryffindor proud. Which house suites you the best the house of brains or the house of heroes?" _the hat deliberated for a few seconds then shouted "_RAVENCLAW_!" the house in blue and gold cheered at this.

Greengrass, Daphne - Slytherin

Finch- Fletchley, Justin - Hufflepuff

Finnigan, Seamus - Gryffindor

Hopkins, Wayne - Hufflepuff

Jones, Megan - Hufflepuff

Li, Su - Ravenclaw

Longbottom, Neville - Hufflepuff

Macmillan, Ernie - Hufflepuff

Malfoy, Selena was called out and Selena walked forward. "_A Malfoy should I go ahead and put you in Slytherin like you father and mother_?" asked the hat.

"No put me anywhere else then the house of my father!' Selena yelled the thought at the hat.

"_A Malfoy with courage to go to another house I know just the house for you little hero. GRYFFINDOR_!" the hat yelled the last part. The whole great hall went deathly silent. Selena just took the hat off and walked over to the Gryffindor table with a smile on her face.

McDougal, Morag - Ravenclaw

Monkey, Hana D. - Hufflepuff

Nott, Theodore - Slytherin

Parkson, Pansy - Slytherin

Patil, Padma - Ravenclaw

Patil, Parvati - Gryffindor

Potter, Harry was called out and Harry walked forward and put the hat on his head. "_Another son of Lord Hephaestus then next few years are going to be interesting. So where to put you_?" asked the hat.

'Somewhere interesting where I can build and have fun.' thought Harry.

"_I know just the place to put you. GRYFFINDOR_!" shouted the hat which caused the red and gold house to cheer loudly, which sat down at with a smile. Although he was a little sad that his cousin was not with but he knew that Dudley could take care of himself and that he needed his own friends and it's not like they would not be able to see each other during classes, during free time, or meals.

Smith, Zacharias - Hufflepuff

Thomas, Dean - Gryffindor

Turpin, Lisa - Ravenclaw

Weasly Ronald - Gryffindor

Zabini, Blaise – Slytherin

As the last of the names was called the great hall settled in for the feast, when everyone was finished and started to get ready to leave for their dorms Selena walked up to the front table.

'Go with my daughter to the table she is going to need your protection child.' said Athena.

"Harry I know your parents would proud of you getting into Gryffindor." said Hagrid.

Harry watched as Selena talked to a man who he had met at summer camp. As he watched her talk to the man the doors of the great hall burst open and a man in blond hair walked in an looked at the Slytherin table. Harry guessed that the man did not find what he was looking for because he started searching the other tables. When he looked at the Gryffindor table he yelled, "Dumbledore I demand that my daughter is retorted into Slytherin this instant."

"The houses have been decided they cannot be changed." said Dumbledore.

"I do not care I want her house changed now!" shouted the man.

"Sir I do not think you understand the headmaster said that he cannot change a person's house then it cannot be changed." said Harry.

"Quite boy you should not speak to your betters." said the man.

Harry made a motion that looked like he was yawning at what the man said. Harry turned to Selena and said, "Come on Selena we have more important places to be right now."

"How dare do you know who I am?" asked the man.

"Nope and I don't care either." said Harry dragging Selena away from the table.

"Do not turn your back on me INCENDIO!" shouted the man.

Harry threw Selena away from him towards the Gryffindor table and took the full blast of the fire spell on. When the smoke and fire died down everyone in the hall was to see Harry brushing dust off his shoulders. Harry asked "Was that supposed to be hot?"

"What you should be severally burned yet you are not." said the man.

"I have dealt with fire far hotter than what you just shot at me. Statues please escort this man out this school." said Harry.

As the man was lead out by statues professor Dumbledore walked up to Harry and Selena and told him to meet him in his office.

(A/N: Sorry for the wait other stories and life popped up and in need to get things done. But here is I hope you enjoy. Also there is a pol up on my page for one of my other stories plz vote on it. Read & Review it will make me fill better.)


	3. Potions and meeting a Phoenix

Building your own Path

Harry Potter/Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Their respective owners own the rights to these two universes. I just came up with this story.

Summary: What if Harry's life with the Dursleys was not that bad? What if comes to visit is family only to get a surprise? What effect does this have on the future? Good Dursleys, Good Dumbledore, will eventually be Harry Potter x Selena Malfoy (female Draco Malfoy).

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" Prophecies or God is speaking.

'_Hi_' Gods is thinking.

'**Hi**' Phoenix is talking in someone's head.

Chapter 3: Potions and meeting a Phoenix

Potions Dungeon

It had been an interesting first week of classes and the last class was potions. Selena was a good person to study with because she knew what she was doing, it also didn't hurt that she along with Hermione could pull him away from the unused forge that they had found during some free time they had during the week.

They were heading to potions class which Harry hoped would be good so because from what Selena had told him there were potions that could be used that could heal someone. When they got to potions class, Harry and Ron sat around Selena trying to protect her from the glares from the Slytherins. (I will not got through the first class because most of us know what happened except Harry was able to answer the questions.) as Professor Snape told them to bring up their potions that they were making in class Harry got in the back an told Ron and Selena to head on and he would meet them in the great hall.

"What is it Potter." said Snape watching the door as the last people left.

"Just handing in the potions sir, I also wanted to let you know some of your brothers and sisters died in a recent attack on the camp." said Harry.

Snape looked down praying, "Lord Hades please watch over the souls of my brothers and sisters as they pass through your realm, so that they can be judged for how they lived and how they died."

Harry also bowed his head in respect for the dead demigods. He knew that Snape would make an offering to Lord Hades later on. "By the way mom says hi."

"When did you go see your mom she should be Elysium with James?" asked Snape.

"Well you see I was asked by Lord Hades a few months back to come to the Underworld because one soul was bored in Elysium and he knew of one way to calm the soul down. So he brought me to his palace and when we went to Elysium I come to find out that it was an early and belated birthday all rolled into one." said Harry.

"Hold on you had a birthday party in the Underworld that must have been fun." Snape said in a sarcastic tone.

"It wasn't too bad but come to find out that mom was bored and wanted to do something and Lord Hades did not know what to do so he threw a party just so he could ask me my opinion on what he should with mom. I said why not let her help out somewhere in the Underworld. Lady Persephone then told Lord Hades told you he would say the same thing. Long story short mom is a judge of the dead along with Thomas Jefferson, William Shakespeare, and King Minos." said Harry.

"I am not surprised that your mother is a judge of the dead." said Snape shaking his head.

"Well professor I have to go." said Harry as he started walking to the door.

"Thank you for protecting my goddaughter from her father yesterday." said Snape.

"I was doing part of what Lady Athena has asked me to do." said Harry.

"What might that be?" asked Snape.

"To watch over her daughters and bring them to camp for the summer." said Harry.

"So Narcissus is not Selena's mother, it think she might be upset about that." said Snape.

"From what Selena has told me is that her stepmother cares for as if she is her own flesh and blood. I shall see you at a later time." said Harry leaving to catch up with Selena and Ron.

Great Hall

"What took so long mate?" asked Ron.

"Professor Snape just wanted to make sure that I had everything correct." said Harry.

"Snape is not bad he has always helped me when in needed it." said Selena.

As they ate dinner Ron asked, "What did the headmaster want to talk to the two of you about?"

"Well we can't tell you everything but what we can tell you something." said Selena.

=== FLASHBACK START ===

Headmaster's Office

"So Mr. Potter me and the staff want to thank you by protecting fellow student from harm." said Dumbledore.

"It was nothing her mom asked me to protect her." said Harry knowing that Snape would understand then tell the Headmaster. Who Harry ha filling already knew what he meant.

"Still that is a very brave thing to do." said McGonagall.

"I would like to know how you were able to withstand the fire spell?" asked Flitwick.

"Simple professor I asked Madam Malkins to make them from material that was fire retardant." said Harry.

"Why would need clothes like that?" asked McGonagall.

"Well I like to work with a forge and sometimes fire has a mind of its own and it tries to burn anything close by. So I always take perceptions whenever I work with a forge or anything I build." said Harry.

'**Hello young Son of Lord Hephaestus**.' thought Fawkes.

"Cool you have a Phoenix headmaster. What a magnificent creature isn't he." said Harry after hearing Fawkes.

"Of course - Harry how did you Fawkes a male?" asked Dumbledore.

"I didn't you just told me." said Harry.

Dumbledore smiled realizing what Harry had just done.

"Hello Fawkes would it be ok if I stoked your feathers?" Harry asked politely.

'**Of course young one**.' said Fawkes.

"I maybe young but I do show respect to the creatures of the gods." said Harry.

"Creatures of the gods what do mean?" asked Selena.

"Well owls are the symbol of Lady Athena, Cerberuses are Lord Hades, and Phoenix's are usually thought to work with Lord Apollo; there are others but explaining them all would take hours and some of us might start to get tired." said Harry looking at Selena who was starting to nod off.

"We can talk about this at another time Professor McGonagall will show you to Gryffindor Tower." said Dumbledore.

"Headmaster could we talk after everyone else leaves?" asked Harry.

"Sure." said Dumbledore as he sent the staff and Selena off for the night.

=== FLASHBACK END ===

"What did you and the Headmaster talk about?" asked Ron.

"That is between me and him." said Harry.

"So you heard a Phoenix speak that's weird." said Ron.

After the talk they had they went back what they were doing then they headed off to do homework or whatever they need to do.

On their way back to the tower Selena asked Harry, "So my mom asked you to protect me?"

"Yes." said Harry.

"When?" asked Selena.

"When you were getting your things settled on the train." Harry told.

"You are hiding something from me aren't you?" asked Selena.

"I could be but don't worry about it, Caput Draconis" said Harry as the got to the portrait.

"I will find out what you are hiding." said Selena.

"You will but not right now." said Harry.

With that they went about their school work and then headed off to bed for the night.

(A/N: Sorry for the wait, but over the past couple of months things have happened in my family and I have had to help them. But I will try my best to update. Please Read and Review it makes me happy.)


End file.
